User talk:Wattz2000
Going to be gone Hey, just want to let you know my parents are leaving for vacation and I don't want to stay home during that time, so I'll be gone for about 10 days starting this evening. Just wanted to let you know that so it didn't seem like I just randomly disappeared. You and Conker keep everything under control. :) --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 15:10, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Yay! You're back :D. I really think you should archive your talk, to be honest with you. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 20:50, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :Hi. And, yeah, I know I really should sometime. : 3 – Wattz2000 20:52, July 13, 2012 (UTC) User page age Your user page age is incorrect. I believe you are 17 now, just saying :P 01:30, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Related Video Module Hey, I just wanted to let you know that the related video module on Mario Wiki will be coming soon. Let me know if you have any questions! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 21:09, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: Sure. What do you think they should be named? I have no clue what to change their name to (unless I totally didn't read your message correctly and you gave the answer in there). --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 15:48, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey man Where've you been? You haven't made any edits in more than 3 weeks. I've been rather inactive lately too, and I just began to actually get back on in the past week. Conker and I have been discussing some policy stuff through the forums, if you want to check that out. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 02:06, October 2, 2012 (UTC) :I'm sorry I haven't been around much. : \ With school, a love interest, and my overall personal life becoming a big part of what's going on with me, I have had to reduce my time using Wikia. I noticed the forums, but just haven't put in any input due to my inactivity. I'll still probably be around to do my random image-licensing sprees or may delete/revert something every now and then, but sadly, I'm busy. >.< – Wattz2000 10:17, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Totally fine man, I totally get it. That's why I was inactive the majority of this summer and the past month or two. Conker apparently hasn't been on much either, he says, but of course, that could mean he missed a day of being on here. xD --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 13:39, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Raising you to crat position Hey dude. Haven't seen you much on here lately but that also could be because no one's seen me on here in the last month. And that's what I'm here to talk to you about. I'm not completely leaving this wiki, and I guess you could say I'm still "the head of it" so-to-speak, though I don't really like saying that. We're all a team, and there really isn't a "boss". But I have been really inactive on here lately because I am just really busy and I just do not have time for this anymore. I'd still love to edit and help others out when I can and I'd still nearly immediately answer talk page messages, but I just don't have time to just get on and do stuff on the wiki anymore. I have a really busy real life, and Wikia is just something else that I can do but was never a priority. Therefore, I'm asking if you would like to also take a bureaucrat position like I have, so the one bureaucrat (which is currently me, obviously) isn't too inactive and people are wondering why the guy with, supposedly, the most authority never gets on. Yeah. That's pretty much it. Again, I'm not leaving the wiki, and I'm not stepping down from my duty, but I just don't have time to do all the stuff I used to be able to do on this wiki. By the way, Jazzi was going to do so much to help us out and nothing ever happened... --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 05:12, November 19, 2012 (UTC) :Well, that's unexpected. : O I can do my best, I will promise you that! I was always hoping I could get slightly more involved here. >.< Jazzi's been growing through some rough stuff lately, but I'm sure I can talk to her about it. : ) – Wattz2000 11:09, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Alrighty then. Congrats, you're now a crat. :) --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(GCWaves YouTube channel) 00:40, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :Congrats on being 'crat! Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 15:08, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks guys. : ) – Wattz2000 17:47, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :::No problem. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 17:11, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Using my Bot Can I please use my bot to replace all of the "Template:Locations" with something like "Template:Location infobox"? Rainbowroad said I could use it if I use it responsibly. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 14:14, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :Okay! Sounds good! Well, so long as you don't bring about impending doom destroying all of the wiki content in a massive explosion, or something like that. : 3 – Wattz2000 14:22, December 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Also, my good friend allowed me to use his templates from Nintendo Wiki. I give you Template:Screenshot, Template:Artwork and Template:Boxart. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 14:50, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Scans So I was thinking about adding magazine scans related to a specific game (Mario-related). Would that be okay? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 16:12, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :Iunno. I like the idea, but I'm unsure about it. I simply want the highest of image quality for our articles, and I do believe you can give this to us. However, I would like to see some examples of your work before really implementing your images -- all in all, doesn't seem like a bad idea. – Wattz2000 19:45, December 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Do you have any idea how much HQ images I upload on the wiki? I'll show you what I mean. Not cheap low quality scans. I hate those. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 22:32, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah Conker's known for uploading the highest quality pictures on this wiki, so I trust him with giving us some nice high def scans. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(GCWaves YouTube channel) 23:42, December 7, 2012 (UTC) ermigawd ur on wikey durin skol – EnemyPeacemaker 13:58, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :amg ur on wikey durin hom – Wattz2000 13:59, January 4, 2013 (UTC) ::ermigawd u rspnd – EnemyPeacemaker 13:59, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :::u rspndd bak – Wattz2000 14:01, January 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::cm hom i lonle – EnemyPeacemaker 14:05, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::sry i cant i hav skol i lonle 2 tho – Wattz2000 14:07, January 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::::com hom soun – EnemyPeacemaker 14:45, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::::3 moar hrs <3 – Wattz2000 18:17, January 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::2 lng – EnemyPeacemaker 18:18, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::u can wayt pwease – Wattz2000 18:19, January 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::i cn wyt butt i dun wana bt i wil – EnemyPeacemaker 18:20, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::okie hav fun waytn il be hom soon – Wattz2000 18:24, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :ermigawd stil @ skool :But in all seriousness, I have a few ideas for the wiki, but I can't forum yet since school. So I'll add them up after Crossroads. :Also, since you'll be out tonight, I'm probably going to emulate Paper Mario, but I might play my Cartridge version. So I just wanna let you know that if I get up to the chapter you like, I'll wait to play it for when I can skype with you. – EnemyPeacemaker 14:11, January 7, 2013 (UTC) ::IT'S A TARP! But, okies~ I'll be home whenever I can! ^^ – Wattz2000 14:14, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :::What is the chapter you like? – EnemyPeacemaker 14:15, January 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::Seven, ofc. : D – Wattz2000 14:17, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :::::I'll be going into five when I get home. So you have time! Also, I might be able to convince my English teach to give me credit for writing game reviews. So that would be really nice. – EnemyPeacemaker 14:20, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :::::Bell is about to ring D= If you're on during my seventh period, I'll talk to you then, but I'll probably be doing English work. Much lurve <3 – EnemyPeacemaker 14:25, January 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::::omnomnom ur lurve <3 – Wattz2000 18:23, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Wikia Gaming Alliance :I don't think this would be necessary. We are already affiliated with Wikia Gaming's official hub. Maybe if your wiki becomes more comprehensive. – Wattz2000 22:40, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Some stuff Could you toss the following stuff into MediaWiki:Common.css and Wikia.css p10x, please? .hover { border-bottom:1px dotted #000000; } Thankies <3 – EnemyPeacemaker 02:05, January 10, 2013 (UTC) yo man y u do dat Anyways, I was going to ask in chat, but I like discussions to be visible to the public. Can I fix the news archive and the news template so that they display recent things. If not, then I understand, but it needs to be adjusted. Thanks =) – EnemyPeacemaker 19:58, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :Sure. – Wattz2000 20:01, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(GCWaves YouTube channel) 18:32, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Demoted myself I demoted myself to help everyone out her. Did I do you a huge favor? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 12:53, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Tables Can I please use tables for game articles like Diddy Kong Racing and such? Super Mario Wiki uses it, I know, but will it be okay to use it in a different style or something? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 18:59, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :I know I'm not Wattz, but I'm going to jut in and say that the table on the Diddy Kong Racing article does not look visibly appealing. – EnemyPeacemaker 19:08, January 22, 2013 (UTC) ::"Super Mario Wiki uses it" isn't a very good reason. : \ We /could/ make a table, but I feel that if we did use one, as Jazzi mentions, I feel that it should be more appealing. In my opinion, I was never quite a fan of using a table like that for a simple list, but that's just me. The images can easily be put in a gallery, and the stats could be simply put in a list format. – Wattz2000 19:43, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :::I had a semi-good idea that could be used, I don't know how it would look. I figured I could test it in my sandbox and then see how it looks from there. – EnemyPeacemaker 20:12, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Game Guides App Hey Wattz! Long time no see! I'm contacting you on behalf of the Mobile Team. Wikia is excited to launch our Game Guides app very soon. The app features access to tens of thousands of wikis and their excellent content. As a popular wiki with a treasure trove of information, we think the Mario wiki would be a great candidate for one the first curated games on the app! But first, we need your help. The Game Guide apps thrives on excellent categorization and a little bit of admin curation. Visit this page to learn more about curating your presense on the Game Guide app: http://preview.mira-test.wikia.com/wiki/Help:GameGuide. If you have any questions or need assistance curating the content for the app, please let me know and I will happily help you organize it. Just leave me a message on my talk page! ^^ Best, --Trellar http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 18:15, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :Hihi! I do see a potentially good usage for this, especially at MarioWiki! ^^ However, I don't think we should have this, or at least at this time. We've been undergoing a larger reform and a lot of changes to our content (of which atm isn't all that great everywhere : \) but nevertheless, we're working on it! ^^ But, yeah, at this time, I don't think we can use this to its full potential, sorry : ( – Wattz2000 18:32, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Crossroads I'm going home today. Just letting you know ♥ – EnemyPeacemaker 17:25, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :Okies. <3 Thanks for telling me! ^^ Is it cancelled? : O – Wattz2000 18:15, January 30, 2013 (UTC) ::No, I just feel horrible. – EnemyPeacemaker 19:15, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :::Frown. : ( – Wattz2000 19:30, January 30, 2013 (UTC) the name of a mario game Hi Wattz2000, one time i had a mario game that had a level editor,a save slot where mario picks an user slot by going on a pipe and then goes down, and also there is a secret wall in the save slots room, i would like to download it again but i forgot the name.. please tell me the name of that super mario game Panzer VIII Maus (talk) 18:45, February 6, 2013 (UTC) :Erm. I'm sorry. I don't think I know what game it is. : \ – Wattz2000 19:32, February 6, 2013 (UTC) :::I've actually looked that up and I think it's a game called Super Mario 63. A game from Newgrounds Lightning Flash 22:26, February 6, 2013 (UTC) :::It isn't super mario 63, its another game, a game where you can find in the wall a secret entrance to items. ::: I think is Super Mario World :::Panzer VIII Maus (talk) 13:08, February 18, 2013 (UTC) ::: Galleries Hey. I was wandering if I could be the official Gallery person. Basically, I have to add the appropriate pictures to the right gallery. I am just asking for this job because I have noticed that not a lot of galleries have many pictures in them. I have already finished the Mario gallery. You could go check that out if you want and give me a response. If you say no, I understand. GameWinter (talk) 02:39, February 18, 2013 (UTC) :You don't have to update the game you stopped at every time you stop at a new one... – EnemyPeacemaker 21:03, February 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Erm. I'm sorry, but the images you uploaded are/were initially from Super Mario Wiki. We cannot and should not upload images from our competition. Sorry. – Wattz2000 22:59, February 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Competition, eh? Why does it matter where the pictures came from? It's not like it will dishonor this wiki by getting some images from another wiki. They are just images and can be used by anyone and anywhere. GameWinter (talk) 22:25, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Conker Being Blocked Can I have an explanation for why I see "BLOCKED" by Conker's username at the top? What'd he do this time? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(GCWaves YouTube channel) 22:53, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :I don't see any action in the wiki's . : / I'd assume his account was disabled/globally banned for something? – Wattz2000 22:59, February 19, 2013 (UTC) I looked in the block log as well. You're right. Nothing. Dude if he got globally banned... whhoooops. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(GCWaves YouTube channel) 15:22, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :Nothing we can really do at this point. : / – Wattz2000 18:16, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. That stinks, man. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(GCWaves YouTube channel) 01:03, February 22, 2013 (UTC) New forums YOU. I have two new forums I created. If you could go check 'em out dat be nahce. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(GCWaves YouTube channel) 14:15, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Add the section headline Spam Page Hi, there is a spam page called "Mario uses the bathroom", it had inapporiate content, and it needs to be deleted. Thank you very much. (OddThomasguy (talk) 01:51, March 14, 2013 (UTC)) http://mario.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Livy8998 This user is the one who created it. (OddThomasguy (talk) 01:54, March 14, 2013 (UTC)) Taken care of. Try to just ignore it and just delete the content and mark it for deletion (which you did), but I wouldn't suggest immediately telling someone openly. If we don't take care of it within the next few days, you could probably let us know, but part of the reason these type of people do this is to watch us freak out and make a big deal about it. So let's just ignore it and act like it didn't happen. You're not in trouble and you didn't do anything wrong. Just a thought. :P I deleted it, so no worries. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(GCWaves YouTube channel) 05:48, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Oh, ok :P Thank you! (OddThomasguy (talk) 06:05, March 14, 2013 (UTC)) A question Hello Wattz2000, I'm Silver-tm- and the adminstrator of the german "All Wikis". Your wiki is in my wiki, too. Can I use pictures of this wiki? Silver-tm- 12:02, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Sorry you left. There's a big issue, though. I was about to as well, but I can't just abandon it without an admin... Crap. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(GCWaves YouTube channel) 01:56, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Alright well let me know if you are, for sure, going to be able to maintain the site over the summer. :) It is a little crazy that I've been here for nearly 5 years. I've just moved on and I still totally love Mario like crazy, but I've just lost interest in MarioWiki, honestly. 5 years is enough for me, bro. :P --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(GCWaves YouTube channel) 20:04, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Adminship I just re-gave it to you. Happy birthday. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(GCWaves YouTube channel) 15:57, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you, RR. I wish you luck in your future, and I hope to see you again sometime. It's been an honor. ''The Puzzle '' 17:45, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks dude. It's been a great time, honestly. I've just finally lost all interest in Wikia in whole. And I'm so busy with other things (both work and things I enjoy), that this just sorta floated away. Man. Nearly 5 years. I wish you the best of luck as the head admin and I hope you can build up a great team. Be sure to check me out on YouTube as a YouTuber and SoundCloud with my music and all and other places... I'm obviously not ditching the internet. You can still contact me through one of those places if you want. But Wikia's done. As a user on Wikia, I'm done. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(GCWaves YouTube channel) 05:12, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Nintendo Wikis Webring Hey there. My name is Nic and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Are you interested in joining the Nintendo Wikia Webring? We created a custom footer that can be embedded on the main page. These webrings help bring cross-traffic across multiple wikis on our site, and can help bring you new viewers and editors! To embed the template, use this code { {w:NintendoWikisFooter} } - remove spaces between braces. To preview how it looks click here. Thanks! - Wagnike2 (talk) 12:22, May 28, 2013 (UTC) :Sure thing. Could it perhaps be small enough to be put into our wikis right column when added to the main page, or is placement up to the wiki administration? ''The Puzzle '' 14:35, May 28, 2013 (UTC) One Question Hello there. I was just wondering why Mario Kart 8, Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS pages have not been set up yet. I would create them myself, but I haven't been following Nintendo lately. Thank you. Do you know of the Mario Game where it had the Smiley Face Villain similar to the Koopa Clown Car that rolls away and it loses it's eyes at the end? I know Mario has to pass a couple of blue doors and enter a red door to get it it. Thank you John700. Thanks for the warm welcome and help me start and have a new better life. Aww.. Thanks! I needed that. The other super mario wiki blocked me for "sockpuppetting". And now I cant edit there for 2 weeks. So, after that, I decided its time for me to officially quit that wiki - PERMANENTLY and to move here instead. I 1st created the user "Toadettefan1000" between 2011-2012 before MP9 was released. I was a Newbie, Probie or anything you want to call me thats similar to that everything except a learner, because I got right to work spreading my edits to pages the moment my account got created (unaware that there were other users at the time). I put "Toadette is considered an F- character due to the # of game appearances" in the Toadette trivia and l logged off (because I wanted to show my opinion of Toadette's appearances in games since she dosent appear much in the whole mario series). But minutes later, when I came back on, I discovered my edit is gone. I figured "Aw well, better put it back on." and so I did. But minutes later after that 2nd edit, the edit is gone! So, I was thinking "What?! I could've swore I done an edit here!" So I put my edit back on again. This gig kept up all the way til nightfall and thats when I was like "Thats it, I quit!" So, I left. A day after quitting, I decided to join Transformers wiki and do an edit on 1 of my fave pages titled "Unknown Constructicon Shovel" by adding multiple screenshots of the shovel transforming, but they got rejected claiming they "dont need multiple screenshots of the same character in 1 scene". So, I quit that wiki as well. An hour later, I decided to join Disney wiki, and since I've been to Hong Kong Disneyland, I decided to put Mickey and Minnie's chinese names in their trivia pages (I thought it would be nice to know their chinese names and learn some chinese in the process). But you can probably guess what happened there. Anyways, I JUST DONT UNDERSTAND THE WORLD ANYMORE! I even came back onto super mario wiki today to put a comment on the Rosalina talk page now as "RosalinaLover" (I thought creating a new account would solve my problems, but no, it seem to make things worse) saying that I stumbled upon some modified images of Rosalina in different alternate outfits on google (besides her dress and bike suit), how its not natural for someone to put a character in an unofficial outfit and how they are able to make fan (yet official looking) art, but it got pulled down. And it just gets worse and thats where I hit a snag: within 2 hours after that edit, both my accounts on super mario wiki got blocked for "Sockpuppetting" for 2 weeks. Now I cant edit there for the time and thats when I decided to officially quit super mario wiki and take my business elsewhere. I was thinking either the previous wikis I worked on hate me or I suck at editing. Every edit I did got taken down/rejected/trashed (looks like its back to the old drawing board). I'm in a real tizzy right now. No matter what I did, things seem to just get worse and worse as if no 1 wants me around. Help me PLEASE! I CANT STAND THIS ANYMORE! :( I cant tollerate this kind of treatment any longer.Bettydude100 (talk) 07:17, June 28, 2013 (UTC) If you do by any chance visit Super Mario Wiki, DON'T tell ANYONE or any of those members that work there about my new name and my whereabouts on the web! I'm in enough big and serious trouble already and I don't want to get in anymore deeper, bigger trouble!Bettydude100 (talk) 00:11, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Ok, just as evidence, here are a few of the modified Rosalina pics I found/stumbled upon on google/yahoo and was trying to explain to the super mario wiki members which eventually got me in big trouble:Bettydude100 (talk) 03:46, June 30, 2013 (UTC) *Okay, I'm not an admin but I can help you. First of all, don't state your opinion. '''State a fact that everyone agrees with. Bad example: Toadette is the worst charater in video games. Good example: GameExamples ranked Toadette 2/10, saying that she should get a new design and be in more games. *Next, '''post offical things (images, articles, ect). If it's not in a real game, it's gonna be a shame and will get deleted. Stick with what I just said, and you'll be fine. Sorry that I got rid of your images cuz I needed space. Why Is Every User Name Used? (talk) 00:51, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Improvement We have to improve this wiki! we need more information to articles and less plagarized work! (just to point this out from a fellow wikier) i'll try to help any way I can.Spartan-241 (talk) 01:39, July 25, 2013 (UTC)Spartan-241 Vandal Alert Hey. You might want to block this user as he kept vandalizing pages and added inappropriate stuff to them. Just as a heads up. ZeoSpark Talk 00:39,7/29/2013 it was no trouble at all Killasprea2 (talk) 16:00, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Add the section headline canadates for deletion? in the canadates for deletion cagetory i believe some important articles like this one are being marked for deletion because of false links should i fix the false links or should you handle itMousy mouse (talk) 18:30, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Oh, that's because Jazzi marked the old Location infobox template up for deletion and we have to replace it with the newer Infobox Location template. All that has to be done is to find the image and place it in the newer template. ZeoSpark Talk 13:45,8/2/2013 Question about adding a Related Video Module Hey there Wattz2000, Just wanted to see if you guys would be interested in implementing a Related Video Module for the Mario Wiki. Here's some background info on it: https://internal.wikia-inc.com/wiki/Programming_Related_Videos_module. Functionally, it adds a right rail to non main pages and looks like this: http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Call_of_Duty:_Black_Ops_II_Characters. Totally your guys' call either way, just figure I'd mention it and see if you had any interest. Cheers Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 23:12, August 8, 2013 (UTC) If you could show me where spelling errors are that would be great because they anoy me so much!!!! So, if you could that would be amazing!!Zguyuno (talk) 17:09, August 14, 2013 (UTC)Zguyuno Polls Hello. This is the rather inactive user called Poisoon140. I think an admin like you should change the pools because the same ones have been here for months now. Poisoon140 (talk) 20:18, August 14, 2013 (UTC)Poisoon140 OrbitRock/Mike OrbitRock (talk) 03:51, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Not a problem, I'll rarely be here so I'm just going to make a folder where I host any picture I take of Dream Team (or any other mario related game) on Google Drive and you can have fun with that from there. Although I need some time to prepare that since I'm rather pressed for time, I'd figure I'd do some random contributing. Adoption request for this wikia You should be told that someone is trying to adopt the place. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption:Mario_Wiki [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 23:55, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Eh, doesn't matter now. Wendy, one of the wikia staff, has already close the adoption page. ZeoSpark Talk 13:34,9/9/2013